Fumble
by Uozumi
Summary: Towards the end of 2010, Gabriel is falling and Sam’s had enough of the bickering between the former archangel and his brother.


**Fandom** _Supernatural_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Dean, Gabriel, Sam; Gabriel/Sam  
**Genre** Drama/Future!fic/Romance/Slash  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Word Count** 1103  
**Disclaimer** Supernatural c. Kripke, WB, CW  
**Summary** Towards the end of 2010, Gabriel is falling and Sam's had enough of the bickering between the former archangel and his brother.  
**Warning(s)** possible spoilers for the entire series, mild language  
**Notes** For my friend puu who is amazing! I write my pairings alphabetically. I'm not really sure if you come call this a romance, maybe more of a crush!fic but not really and it's not drama like the past few episode shave known their dramaz, but those genre fit in general terms.

_**Fumble**_

Dean knew about the second time he saw the Trickster that the Trickster was a threat. Not in a kill you a hundred times over or turn your baby brother into KITT type threat, but a threat nonetheless. He had felt similarly about Jessica when he met her ages ago. These people were there to take his brother away and as much as he hated it, he would give Sam to them if he could trust them.

Currently, the Trickster, whom he now knew to be Gabriel, was pushing his limits. The comparatively short archangel placed his shoes on top of the table in the motel room and looked at Dean with a mocking innocence. "I don't know, you tell me."

Dean opened his mouth. There was an impending explosion from the circular conversation. Gabriel was part of their growing team of renegades and for the past hour or two, the falling archangel had been giving Dean the verbal runaround. Sam for the most part had been sitting at the same table researching their next move quietly.

The loud snap of Sam's laptop lid almost brought him Dean's attention but not quite. However, when Sam opened his mouth he soon had Dean and Gabriel's rapt attentions. "Will you two just fuck and get it over with? I'm sick of listening to you bicker!" Then the tall man unhooked his laptop from its cord and left the room, slamming the door behind.

The motel room was silent for a long moment. Gabriel's feet left the table for the floor and he stood up. "Well, it's been fun, but you're not my type." Then with a snap, Gabriel disappeared from view.

Gabriel reappeared in the passenger seat of the impala. Sam sat in the back with his stretched out, piggybacking off someone's wireless signal. "Someone is jealous," he half sang and half commented. Gabriel turned his torso to look at Sam, letting a bent arm dangle off the edge of the bench seat. "Really? I expected that kind of outburst from Dean."

Sam pointedly continued to look at the computer screen. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Gabriel observed the twenty-eight-year-old in the backseat. He let his legs stretch out on the bench seat, not caring if he got some dry mud on the driver's seat. Gabriel reached out and poked Sam in the temple, pressing so Sam's head tilted to the side. "You're amazingly obtuse for someone who could have a law degree if he wanted." Gabriel paused and withdrew his finger. "Then again….lawyers are pretty obtuse."

"Did you come out here just to insult me?" Sam looked over at Gabriel finally then he shook his head. "Never mind, of course you did."

"Not insult," Gabriel continued to watch Sam, "just…you know, tease you." He leaned in a little to spy on what Sam had on the computer screen.

Sam shut his laptop lid. He turned his face towards Gabriel. "Look, I – "

Their noses smashed together and their chins bumped awkwardly. Gabriel's lips managed to miss the target and pressed briefly to the skin just above Sam's top lip before he pulled away. His lips quirked into a smirk as though even if he botched it badly, it still had deterred Sam's anger.

Sam snorted and then laughed. It had been long since he laughed that he almost could not stop. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked at Gabriel. "Seriously?"

Gabriel leaned back against the passenger side door. He smirked bemusedly at Sam. "I should ask you." He rolled his eyes. "If I take your earlier suggestion, I'd rather be covered in an actual blanket instead of a figurative blanket of issues. Really," Gabriel shook his head, "Dean has never been my type."

"But you're always pressing his buttons," Sam pointed out.

"I didn't say he wasn't fun to play with," Gabriel corrected, "but the chain I'm trying to yank is yours." He reached over and tapped his finger against Sam's forehead twice.

Sam surveyed Gabriel, his eyes narrowing. It could all be a trick, it really could. The only time it was not a trick was that moment Gabriel first began to fall, when he used his grace to go against God's orders and got them the hell away from those pressuring Sam and Dean into agreeing to their destinies. Sam could recall Gabriel's face when they got back to Earth in a dark, dark forest lit only by moonlight near where the impala rested at the side of the road. No one was speaking. Castiel had been with them as well. Sam's eyes found Gabriel's face in the dim light of the forest. Gabriel's eyes were transfixed on something overhead, seeing without seeing. His lips parted and twitched. After a momentary silent, sob-like shudder without tears, Gabriel shook his head, closed his eyes, and then looked at Sam letting his face transform into that mischievous smile he always wore.

It was the same default expression Gabriel watched him with from the front seat of the impala now. Sam set his laptop on the seat carefully so it would not slip off. Then he leaned forward a little. He had not yet thanked Gabriel. He had been watching Dean crack just before Gabriel appeared. If not for Gabriel, who knew where they would be currently.

Sam's lips pressed firmly to Gabriel's cheek. He mouthed a little at the skin, feeling the odd patches of stubble against his lips. He pulled back slightly and spoke close to Gabriel's ear. "Thank you."

Gabriel eyed him and then snorted. "What else could I do?"

"How about not seduce my brother in my car?" Dean opened the back door and tossed in their bags. The bags hit the floor instead of the seat and Sam's laptop.

"Oh like you haven't had seductions in here," Gabriel touched the ceiling and looked up at it as though inspecting for footprints.

"I haven't." Dean got in the driver's seat, sitting on what dried mud was waiting for him. He watched Gabriel move in a blink of an eye from the passenger seat to the seat beside Sam. Gabriel had the laptop on his lap instead of sitting down on it.

Sam remained in the back and Dean put the car in gear. He could see the two of them in the backseat and his eyes flickered back to the road. Sam and Gabriel were sitting with a distance between them but he knew it would get shorter. Gabriel was someone who could take Sam away, not permanently but enough that it set Dean's teeth on edge when he was around.

**The End**


End file.
